seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pathfinder (Scraps)
This is the page where I'll throw things that have been moved from the main page, pending deletion, in order to keep the main page at least slightly tidy. This entire section on Oasis engems I think is no longer valid, putting it here until I fully replace it on the main page. 'Oasis' The most logical analogue I can think of for these are Rods, however engems are by thier nature charged rather than uses per day (unless paired with a Void engem) Some potential uses of an Oasis engem: *Allowing the user to apply a metamagic feat to a spell for free, limited in number of uses and the level of spells it can effect by overall quality. *Allowing the user to regain lost spell slots by absorbing the power within (potentially dangerous). *Allowing the user to spontaneously use the power inside as spell slots - so a Source gem with four spell-levels worth of energy could be used to cast a single fourth level spell, after which it would be depleted.*''' *Increasing the effective caster level of a spell (A 5th level spellcaster uses X charges, and casts a 7d6 Fireball with +2 DC) '''* This may be replaced with the ability to discharge the gem into another, acting as temporary charges for spell engems for example - the item would get an influx, but they would burn off at a rapid rate. This may be wasteful if, for example, combat ends before the charges are all used. Let's say that in the same way that wands and such hold charges, Engems hold "Spell Levels". One spell level would allow a user to apply a one-step metamagic feat to one spell, regain a single level 1 spell slot, cast a single 1st level spell spontaneously, or increase the effective spell level of a spell by 1. The Capacity of a source engem would define how many spell levels it can hold - they are described as being "One or two shot" so this will be quite low. Throughput would define how many can be used at once. In this way, a near-perfect source engem might hold eighteen spell levels, and allow up to nine to be used at once - allowing a user to use any known metamagic feat several times, regain two 9th level spell slots, cast two 9th level spells, or increase effective caster level by 9. This section I just realised is redundant as the wiki states 'regardless of magical skill' ---- I don't believe all these uses are equal, so some sort of balance is required - a Spellcraft check is a simple solution. Different uses have different DCs, and the more power is used at once, the higher the DC gets. A failure could result in the loss of charge without effect, or the gem breaking and losing throughput or becoming useless - a critical failure could result in an explosion, doing damage in an area dependent on how much power was left within. A failure by five or less results in the loss of the charges used. A failure by more than five damages throughput by 1d6 spell levels per 5 points under the DC - ie, failure by 7 would result in 1d6, by 13 would be 2d6. 16 by 3d6, etc. If throughput is reduced to zero or below by this, the gem cracks and loses all power, becoming useless. A roll of a natural 1 results in an explosion of ley, doing Xd6 damage per level of power remaining - including the power being used - over a radius of 5 feet per Y spell levels. Reflex save (half) as normal with a DC of Z plus remaining spell levels. ---- 'Earth Ponies' Earth ponies were to be the hardiest of all three types. So as to keep them balanced with Unicorns and Pegasi, the foremost advantage is an increase in hit dice up a step. For example, a 1d4 hit die would become a 1d6, a 1d10 becomes a 1d12, and a 1d12 becomes a 1d16 (2d8 in rolling terms). Further to this, Earth types would gain a +10 to thier base speed, putting it at 40. Earth ponies are not 'Flashy' like the other two, but they hold great power within them. 'Unicorns' Unicorns were relatively difficult to think up something for. In the interests of throwing something that worked together quickly, we limited arcane spellcasting classes to Unicorn only. In terms of WTWE actual canon non-unicorns can become elemental spellcasters, however there was no easy analogue so that will wait until later. All unicorns, regardless of class, gain access to the spell Mage Hand and three more cantrips of thier choice. Considering how useless that is to actual mages, in addition once per day a unicorn can use any one metamagic feat they know for free. 'Pegasi' Pegasi are easily the most difficult - to the extent that they are still largely "Unfinished". The most obvious advantage is Flight, and natural access to the Fly skill. This, however, quickly becomes moot at later levels. What I have so far is that Pegasi naturally posess a fly speed of 60 and 'average' manueverability, as well as the 'Hover' feat. Considering the abilities displayed in canon, they also gain the ability to manipulate/walk on clouds, force small clouds to rain, and (in conjunction with large crowds of pegasi) create more dramatic weather effects. I'll go into detail mechanically with this if needed, however for now it's low-impact enough to leave as fluff. Category:Pathfinder